High school ski trip
by CarrieKay
Summary: What if the ski trip didn't happen until their senior year of high school? A Rucas Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Obviously I don't own Girl Meets World or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 1**

Riley Matthews sits alone in her seat on the bus on the way to Mount Sun Lodge. Hearing laughter, she glances over to the seat next to her where her best friend, Maya Hunter, is looking over her sketchbook with her boyfriend, Andrew Johnston. Riley smiles watching the two of them, thrilled that her best friend is so happy. The couple is very similar, both attractive and blond, both from broken homes, and both artistic, although Andrew is a writer while Maya is an artist. It took Maya a long time to find a good match, going through her misguided "crush" on Lucas Friar, then her fascination with Riley's uncle Josh, and finally a series of boyfriends who did nothing but drag her down. When Maya met Andrew 7 months ago at the beginning of senior year however, everything changed. He challenged her, refused to put up with her crap, and showed her an outlet for her frustration with her early life. Maya was now happier and more serene than Riley had ever seen her. "If only I could find something like that" Riley thought to herself. Her love life had been anything but settled. Riley's first real crush in middle school, Lucas Friar, had ended the summer before high school, when the "triangle" between her, Lucas, and Maya faded away during his trip to Texas. Since then, she had never had a boyfriend last longer than 3 months, first Charlie, then Jacob, Robbie, Victor, and Jayden, with long stretches of "singlehood" in between. She'd even attended junior prom with Zay Babineaux, but only as friends. Lucas seemed as unlucky in love as she was. Since high school started he had gravitated more to the baseball team and hung out less with Riley, Maya, and Farkle, so she couldn't keep up with the "blond of the month" club Lucas dated. One thing was for sure, they were all stunning, and they were all disposable, it seemed like none of them lasted more than a month, two at most. Riley could hear Lucas now, joking with the baseball team in the back of the bus. Sighing, she turned to stare out the window. "Why does it still bother me to hear his voice, it's been almost 4 years" she thought. She was so engrossed in her own thoughts she didn't hear Zay slide into the seat next to her. "Sugar, you have to stop looking so sad" he said, making her jump. Riley turns to him and fakes a smile, "Zay, what are you talking about, I'm not sad, I'm just bored with the drive". "Mmmhmm, OK sugar" Zay replies, not believing her for a second. "Well, do you mind if I sit here and be bored with you" he asked. "Yeah, that would be nice" Riley replied, staring out the window again, "it's really beautiful out here isn't it". "Yes it is" Zay replied, watching Riley.

The bus finally pulled up in front of the lodge and the teenagers and chaperones began to grab their stuff and pile off. "Everyone stop downstairs for room assignments" Cory Matthews yelled. Once everyone had gathered in front of the stairs, Cory continued. "OK everyone, see this beautiful staircase, this is the dividing line. Boy's rooms are to the right, girl's rooms are to the left, chaperones rooms are on either side of the staircase. No boys shall be on the left side of the staircase, and no girls will be on the right side. If you cross the dividing line, you will be penalized. Is that clear?" Heads slowly nodded. "OK, good", Cory went on, "once you drop your stuff off in your rooms, you have the rest of the day to hit the slopes, dinner is at 6 in the dining room, you need to be in your rooms by 10". Cory and the other chaperones began to hand out keys to the roommates and the kids paired off to bring their luggage to their rooms.

Maya and Riley surveyed their room. "Nice place", Maya acknowledged, falling back on the bed, "beds are big and comfy too. "Riles, they give you skis here, lets grab our boots and coats and hit the slopes". "Come on Maya", Riley pleaded, "you know I don't know how to ski, if I try I'll probably sprain my ankle like my dad did". "That was falling off a bus, not skiing, and I am not taking no for an answer", Maya responded, "Andrew is a great skier, he is going to help you, we'll take it as slow as you need to." Maya began to grab Riley's outerwear as well as her own, dragging the brunette with her to the door.

"OK Riley, just relax, this is the easiest hill here" Andrew patiently explained. Suddenly a man skied past in perfect form. "Wait, is that Lucas", Andrew asked, "how did a Texas boy learn to ski like that"? "It's Ranger Rick and something athletic" Maya retorted, "why are you even surprised"? Riley had been watching Lucas soar past too, losing her breath in awe. "He's amazing", she thought, "God I love him". The realization of what just went through her head hit her like a ton of bricks, causing her to stagger backwards. "Riley, are you OK" Maya asked watching her stumble. "Yeah, peaches, I'm fine, I just suddenly have a bad headache" Riley responded. They heard Zay call out near the lodge to Lucas, "Hey Friar, your dad called, wants you to call him back". "Thanks, answered Lucas, I'll head up now". Riley thought for a second and then turned to Maya, "you know what peaches, I think I probably just need a nap, I'm going to head inside and lie down". Maya answered concerned "are you sure, do you need me to come with you". Riley laughed lightly and brushed her off, "don't be silly, stay and have fun with Andrew, I'll see you when you drop your stuff off before dinner, and I promise, I will try to ski tomorrow".

Riley dropped off her outerwear in her room and hurried towards the staircase. She had seen Lucas enter room 106 earlier but wasn't sure if she could get there without being caught. Glancing around quickly, she realized the chaperones were all still outside and walked quickly to Lucas' room. Keeping her eyes darting around for adults, she knocked quietly on the door. Lucas opened it, surprised to see her. "Riley, what are you doing here". "Can I come in?" she asked nervously. "Riley, wait, what, you could get in trouble just for being over here" Lucas responded. "I know" Riley answered, her eyes still looking for adults, "can I come in"?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lucas silently opened the door wider, allowing her to dart into the room, where she stood against the wall facing his bed. Confused, he sat down on the bed watching her. Riley took a deep breath and rushed out "I love you, I've loved you for four years, and I've never gotten over you. I know you don't love me and that is fine, I just needed to tell you before I went crazy". Lucas sat there shocked, watching her brown eyes dart back and forth, her fingers interlacing, realizing how nervous she was. Then it hit him, the girls he dated, they always broke up after a few weeks because "something was wrong". Nothing was really wrong with them, they just weren't Riley. Standing he walked slowly toward her. "Riley, you are the most amazing woman I've ever known, how could I not love you?" Before she had time to respond, he put both hands on her face, bent down and kissed her. As the kiss broke, he stared into her beautiful brown eyes, peaceful now, focused on him, no longer darting around the room. "More" she breathed. Not needing to be told twice, Lucas kissed her again, deepening the kiss as her lips parted and his tongue invaded her mouth. Riley wrapped her arms around his neck, breaking his hold on her face. As they continued to kiss, Lucas' hands travelled down Riley's back, stopping at her hips and pulling her tighter against him. Riley responded by wrapping her legs around him, forcing him to hold her up by her perfect ass. Even though she was very light and Lucas could easily hold her, he wanted to explore as much of her body as possible, so still kissing, he turned around and carried her to the bed. As they hit the bed the kiss broke, and Lucas proceeded to plant feather-light kisses from her ear, down to her neck and collarbone, holding himself up slightly so as not to put too much weight on her. Riley's hands were tugging on his hair and her breathing had accelerated. As he reached the top of her shirt, she arched her back and stripped off the shirt, shocking him. He took a second to appreciate the vision of Riley in just her jeans and light blue bra, her tight tummy and the top of her breasts exposed. Lucas began to kiss his way down her chests, being careful to stay between her breasts so as not to rush her. Suddenly he felt her hands at his waistband as she pulled off his shirt and began to run her fingers up and down his chest and back, her nails lightly scratching him and causing his erection to pulse. As he made her way down her stomach, her hips began to rotate beneath him, and she arched her back to remove her bra. "Wait Riley are you sure?" Lucas asked shocked. "Absolutely" she responded, removing her bra to reveal her firm breasts and erect nipples. With this wondrous new flesh exposed, Lucas growled low in his throat and lost some control, kneading and kissing her breasts and sucking on her nipples as her hips rotated and her hands massaged the muscles in his back. It wasn't until Riley reached down to unbutton her jeans that Lucas snapped back to reality.

"Riley, wait, no, we have to stop" he panted. Riley looked confused and a bit rejected. "But, I want you", she said, "I want you to be my first, you don't want me?" Lucas looked into her eyes sighing, sadness in his eyes. "Baby I want you to be my first too, just not now" he explained, "I never thought this would happen and I don't, I'm not…" Riley looked at him quizzically. "I don't have a condom" he finished. Recognition began to dawn in Riley's eyes. "Don't worry baby", Lucas said as he kissed her on the forehead, "when we are ready and prepared, you will be my first, and I will be yours". Suddenly Riley realized what he was saying. "Wait are you a virgin"? she asked. Lucas looked at her strangely. "Of course I am", he answered, "do you really think I would have lost my virginity to someone I didn't really care about? I was waiting for the right woman, I was waiting for you". Riley flushed at his words as Lucas settled in next to her, pulling her into his arms. After a few minutes Lucas realized there was no way his erection was going away holding her half-naked body. "Riley", he asked, "could you do something for me?" "You want me to leave?" Riley replied. "No, just put your shirt back on, its really hard for me to um, relax with your beautiful body displayed like that" he responded. Riley looked up at him confused, so Lucas pointedly looked down at the bulge in his jeans. Riley still didn't completely understand, but complied and put her bra and shirt back on, snuggling back into his arms. Unfortunately, her closeness still didn't solve Lucas' problem. "Actually Riley", he said regretfully, "you probably better go, everyone will be coming back soon". They got up and started to walk towards the door. "Lucas wait", Riley said, "peek out the door and see if anyone is nearby". Lucas opened the door a crack and stuck his head out while Riley hung back. "All clear" he answered. The two started to hug goodbye, which turned into kissing, which turned into Lucas forcing himself to separate so Riley could leave. She opened the door and entered the hallway, not checking to see if it was still all clear. She took two steps towards her room.

"Riley, what are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked from behind her.

Uh-oh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Riley slowly turned around to face her father glaring at her.

"Riley, I asked what you are doing here?" Cory said, clearly upset. Riley opened her mouth to try to think of a reply but her mind went blank. "Yeah, OK" Cory replied frustrated, "which room did you just come out of?" As Riley continued to think of an answer, Cory sighed. "I saw you come out of 106, you are not helping yourself by refusing to answer me. Here's what's going to happen now. You are going to knock on Friar's door, and ask to come in without telling him I'm out here, and the three of us are going to have a chat in Lucas room, understood?" Still unable to speak, Riley slowly shook her head. She turned and knocked on the door, hesitantly stating "Lucas, it's me." Lucas opened the door concerned, "Riley, what's going on" he questioned. That is when Cory reached over and pushed open the door. "Mr. Friar", Cory said frustrated, "the three of us need to talk". He ushered his daughter into Lucas' room with him as Lucas hung his head.

Cory began to look around, then turned back to his daughter and Lucas. "Well I don't see any adults in here", Cory told them, his voice dripping sarcasm, "so Mr. Friar, you want to explain what my daughter was doing alone with you in your room"? Lucas began to speak but Riley stopped him and stepped forward. "Daddy, don't blame Lucas, this is my fault. I came to his room by myself, he didn't ask me to." Lucas took her hand in support, which was immediately noticed by Cory. "What's going on with you two", Cory asked confused, "last I saw you were barely friends and now you're holding hands"? Lucas stepped forward, "sir, we realized today that we never got over each other, that we love each other". Cory's face begins to turn purple and he started to rub his forehead. "Yeah let's deal with that announcement another time", he blurted, "Riley even if you did come to Lucas' room, he still let you in, he is still responsible. Mr. Friar, you have detention for two weeks. And Riley, how could you do this, do you have any idea what might have happened with you alone with an 18-year-old boy in a hotel room"? Cory's voice went up an octave as he ranted. "Daddy", Riley responded, "Lucas would never take advantage of me, he's the one who kept things from going too far". "Things, what things!" Cory shouted, suddenly looking at Lucas terror stricken. "Oh God, you're the Topanga? I'm in so much trouble" Cory whimpered as he sank onto the bed with his head in his hands.

"What does that mean" Lucas asked Riley under his breath. "I'll explain later" she responded. "OK", Cory jumped up, "Mr. Friar, you have your punishment, Riley we will discuss yours in private. In the meantime, you two will stay away from each other the rest of this weekend. Riley let's go." He grabbed his daughter by her free hand, pulling her out the door and away from Lucas, past confused kids coming back to the slopes and to her own room.

Riley unlocked her door with her father still hovering behind her, only to find a confused Maya had just returned and was looking for her. "Riles where were you, I thought you were lying down" Maya asked, seeing Cory fuming she turned to him. "Matthews, what's wrong, is Riley ok?" Maya asked concerned. Cory began to pace back and forth before answering Maya, "No, Riley is not ok, Riley is in a great deal of trouble. I was going to ask if you knew anything about this, but obviously you don't. It would be best if you stayed out of it. Cory then turned his anger to Riley "So you are lying to your best friend now as well. We will discuss this later young lady, it looks like everyone is getting back from the slopes and I need to check on dinner. In the meantime, STAY IN YOUR ROOM AND STAY AWAY FROM LUCAS!" Cory proceeded to rush out the door, not even bothering to say goodbye.

Riley stared at the closed door, this was probably the angriest she had ever seen her father. She could feel Maya staring at her back, but wasn't ready to turn around and face her yet. "Riley", Maya asked with hurt in her voice, "you lied to me, but why, and why over something as stupid as a headache? Why is your dad so mad, why does he want you to stay away from Lucas, where were you?" Riley sighed and slowly turned, at least this problem would be easier to fix. "One question at a time Maya, yes I lied, but only so you couldn't get in trouble too. No, that's not true, I was never planning on getting caught, I lied so you wouldn't talk me out of it. I didn't come in to lie down, I never had a headache, I came inside to talk to Lucas. Watching him out there, I finally realized I was still in love with him. My dad is furious because he caught me leaving Lucas' room" Riley admitted. Riley watched Maya slowly sink onto her bed, staring open-mouthed at her. Uh-oh, thought Riley, maybe she won't be as easy as I thought, "Maya are you ok"?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Maya jumped off the bed in excitement and threw her arms around Riley. "No peaches, I'm not ok, I'm fucking thrilled. Farkle, Zay, me, we all knew you weren't over him, now that you got it out in the open, maybe you can finally truly get over him and be happy". "Wait", Maya paused, "was he nice about it at least, cause otherwise I'll kick his ass. Ranger Rick may be many things but I always assumed he would be a gentleman".

"Maya, calm down" Riley responded, "yes he was a gentleman, but no, I won't be getting over him because he isn't over me either. We are dating again." "Wait, why didn't anyone say anything to me, and why did you assume Lucas wouldn't love me back"? Maya looked embarrassed, "We didn't want to interfere, it's your life. As for Lucas, I just assumed since he's been kind of a man whore the last few years that was what he wanted to be. Anyone can look at you and know you're not disposable, that you deserve to be treated like a princess". "Wait", Maya looked sideways at Riley, "just what did you guys do in there besides talk, I know you said he was a gentleman, but I don't see Matthews getting that mad about a conversation, even if you did break the rules and go into a boy's room to do it".

"Maya", Riley said aloof, "my dad doesn't know what we did or didn't do; he just knows that Lucas was respectful, why should I tell you"? Maya giggled and grabbed Riley, pulling her down to the bed. "Peaches", Maya said, "start talking". Riley tried to blow it off, "we just made out a little, ok a lot, and maybe a little more than making out". Maya looked at her in awe, "I'm just going to ask you one question, did you have sex"? "Maya", Riley responded shocked, "of course not, we just got back together"! "OK", Maya noted, "so let me get this right, you fooled around, probably a lot more than you are telling me because you have a very guilty grin on your face, but you stopped him before you actually had sex, sound about right?" Riley blushed and stared down at her shoes, "everything except I stopped him, you have it backwards", she mumbled. "Holy shit!" Maya exclaimed, "Ranger Rick called things off, wow respect to the cowboy". Riley started laughing, "Maya, can I ask you something serious, Andrew was your first right?" "You know he was" Maya answered, "I told you so". "So how did you know he was the one", Riley asked, "was it just because you had been together longer than your past relationships, or was there a reason". Maya glanced at her knowingly, "It's probably the same reason you think Lucas is the one, Andrew was interested in more than what was between my legs, he was willing to wait, even wanted to. The scum bags I dated before probably wouldn't have waited for me to get my clothes all the way off if I had let them". "Good" was all Riley said as she smiled at her best friend.

A few minutes later, Maya and Riley made their way to the dining room for dinner, joining a table with Farkle, Isadora, and Andrew. Riley's face lit up as she saw Lucas start to walk their way, only to be waylaid by her father who pointed to the other side of the room. Disappointed, she turned to the empty chair, just in time for Zay to slide into it. "What's the matter sugar", he asked, you don't look happy to see me." "It's not you Zay", Riley reassured him, "I was just thinking of someone else, that's all". "Really", Zay drawled, "and who might that be that you would want to see more than me"? As Riley blushed, Maya couldn't stand it anymore "she was looking for Lucas; he was on his way here, but Matthews cock-blocked him". "Maya Penelope Hunter!" Riley exploded. Zay looked confused and also a little devious. "Wait a minute", he asked, "we'll get back to Maya's language and Riley middle-naming you in a minute, why would Riley's dad be keeping them apart?" Everyone stared at Riley as she blushed. Maya started to laugh "tell them peaches or I will". "Fine", Riley huffed, "not that it is anyone's business, but Lucas and I got back together this afternoon". Farkle looked confused, "but Mr. Matthews has always liked Lucas, you're 17 years old, it's not like you haven't had other boyfriends, why would he care?" "Because Matthews caught Riley coming out of Ranger Rick's room" Maya blurted. "Maya!" Riley hissed. She looked up to face her friends, "sadly she is right, so we might as well enjoy the rest of the weekend, because I am probably grounded until eternity, and God knows my dad will never let Lucas through the front door again". "Guess he'll just have to use the window like the rest of us" Maya sing-songed, causing everyone to laugh.

Riley's predication came true, even though there were nearly 100 students on the trip, for the next day and a half, her dad seemed to act like his mission was to keep her and Lucas separated. She did have fun though, she even let Andrew talk her into the bunny hill a few times, making it twice without falling. She was never cold either, since she blushed from head to toe every time she felt Lucas staring, which seemed like always. Sunday afternoon they were back on the bus, Riley sitting with Maya, while Lucas sat three rows behind her with Zay, which was the closest Mr. Matthews would let him get. He also personally steered Riley off the bus and towards the subway, she didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to Maya. It was a long subway ride; her dad didn't say one word from the bus to the apartment front door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

10-year-old Auggie was at the door as soon as Cory and Riley stepped in. "Dad, how was the trip, when are you going to take my skiing" he asked. Cory, clearly still frustrated, paused to take a breath. "The trip was fine bud, we'll talk about it tomorrow, you need to go to bed now it's late". "But you just got home" Auggie protested. "Bed, now" Cory responded, leaving no room for argument. Topanga came in from their bedroom as a dejected Auggie walked past her and could see that Cory was visibly irritated. "Cory, what's going on, where is Auggie going, he has been waiting for you to come home for the last hour" she asked. "I sent him to bed" Cory responded, "it's late and he has school tomorrow. At least one of our kids knows how to listen." Topanga realized she clearly walked in on something and sank into the couch. "OK, since we only have two kids I assume this has to do with you Riley, what happened".

Before Riley could answer, Cory cut her off, "I'll tell you what happened, your daughter is grounded until she's 30, that's what happened, and if it was anyone else who caught her she might have been suspended". Topanga is still lost, the confusion written all over her face. "Suspended, Riley what could you have possibly done to be in that much trouble"? Riley opened her mouth to answer but Cory jumped in again. "She was in Lucas Friar's room, alone, doing God Knows What but it certainly wasn't good, and it isn't going to happen again if I have anything to say about it!"

Topanga realized that she had better take control of the situation before Cory spun out of control. She sat down in the middle of the couch, pointed to the spot to her right and said "Cory, sit", then her left "Riley, sit". Turning to Riley she continued, "Riley, tell me exactly what happened". As Cory started to interrupt, Topanga held up a hand and told him with her back still turned "talking to our daughter, you will get your turn, hold on a second". Ignoring a sputtering Cory, Topanga waited while Riley took a deep breath and answered "I realized on the ski trip that I never got over Lucas, that I love him, and I broke the rules and went to his room to tell him. He feels the same way and we are back together now if dad will ever let me see him again". Topanga could feel Cory leaning in and put a hand on his knee to settle him down. Turning to Cory, Topanga calmly told him "OK I see why you are so upset, your daughter very clearly broke the rules and went to a boy's room, and yes she should be punished. Has Mr. Friar been issued a punishment?" "Detention for two weeks" Cory answered, starting to ease up a little under Topanga's moderate tone. "Sounds reasonable" Topanga responded, "I assume Riley will also be in detention since she was the instigator here?"

"Oh no" Cory started bubbling up again, "if she has detention then they have to serve it together, and I don't want them anywhere near each other, she's grounded indefinitely, and that includes your phone, hand it over. Also Topanga, there is something your daughter omitted; she and Lucas did more than just talk in that room". Topanga tried to settle everyone down as Riley sighed and handed over her phone and Cory raged. "Cory" Topanga pleaded, "how could you know what happened, besides, the Lucas I know was always a gentleman". "I'll tell you how I know" Cory exploded, both their clothes were rumpled and Riley admitted it". Topanga, now concerned, began to whip her head back and forth. "Admitted what", she asked Cory, then turned to Riley, "wait, did you and Lucas have sex on this ski trip?!" Riley took a deep breath, "no mom, we didn't have sex, like you said, Lucas is a gentleman. Yes, we did make out some". "Just make out", Topanga asked, arching an eyebrow as she sensed her daughter holding back. "MOM!" Riley yelled, "I am not going into detail about this part of my life with either of you. We didn't have sex; we didn't come close to having sex, that is all either of you need to know. Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to bed." Riley huffed off, leaving Cory and Topanga to exchange worried glances.

For the next three weeks, Riley was phoneless and grounded; Cory even chased Maya out of the window. Riley managed to see her friends at school, but because she and Lucas didn't share a lunch period and only had one class together, which happened to be Cory's history class, she only got to spend a few minutes with him a day before school and between classes. They tried to make the most of it, holding hands as they walked towards class, stolen kisses (the school severely frowned on PDA and neither of them needed to be in more trouble), quick conversations about their day, they didn't have time for anything deeper. Finally, it was the Friday before spring break.

"Riles I'm so jealous" Maya whined as she and Riley grabbed their books to go home. "You get to go on a cruise for 7 days to the Caribbean no less and I'm stuck here with my parents!" "And your boyfriend" Andrew interjected, putting his arm around Maya's shoulder. "Oh right, and you" she smiled, leaning up to kiss him, which started to quickly turn into a make out session. "OK you two cut it out before a teacher catches you" Riley smiled as Maya and Andrew broke apart slightly, "and sorry I'm leaving you Maya, but my dad probably wouldn't let me out of my room to hang out anyway. He's talking to me again, but still no phone, no friends, and no life". Lucas came up from behind her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her softly on her neck. "I'm really going to miss you baby", he crooned, "are you at least excited for your trip"? "I actually am" Riley answered as she turned to face him, "I've never been on a cruise, and St. Thomas and St. Martin look amazing, I can't wait to try parasailing and snorkeling, it just sucks that we can't see each other or even talk for a whole week. Even if my dad relents and gives me back my phone, there won't be any service on the boat". "Well, we'll just have to keep busy and talk when we get back, you enjoy the cruise, I'll go to Texas, and just know that I'll miss you every day" Lucas told her as he planted a kiss on her nose. "I'll miss you too" Riley told him sadly, "but I better go, if my dad finds you with me all progress might be lost." The two parted to head to their houses and start packing for their respective trips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was the second to last night of the cruise as Riley and her dad stood on the top deck of the ship watching the sun go down. "Well princess, did you have a good time" Cory asked. "I really did" Riley replied, "the ship is amazing, the teen clubs were fun, the food and the waiter fantastic, I mean the rooms are small and seriously lack plug-ins, but you can't have everything. Oh, and parasailing in St Marten and seeing the sea turtle when we were snorkeling in St Thomas are definitely the two coolest things I've ever done. Thank you for giving me my phone back, the pictures and video turned out great". Cory shrugged, "yeah, well, you can't get into too much trouble with it, there's no service on the boat. Besides, I think it might be about time to return it to you permanently, when we get back to New York, grounding is over". "Really?" Riley squealed in excitement. "With a couple of conditions" Cory rushed in, "if Lucas wants to see you, he needs to come to the front door, you two will not be hanging out in your room alone". Riley looked up at him, "so does that rule pertain to everyone or just Lucas?" "Please", Cory scoffed, "like I could keep Maya from coming in the window even if I wanted to".

Riley laughed and laid her head on Cory's shoulder. "So if Lucas and I want to go out, that's allowed too right, he just needs to pick me up at the front door?" Cory sighed, "yes, it's allowed, as long you tell us where you are going and you are back by 10". "Dad!" Riley protested, "my curfew is 11, you've haven't made me come back from a date by 10 in years". "Yeah, well, Lucas is different" Cory responded. "Why?" Riley challenged. Cory took a minute to look his daughter in the eye before quietly answering, "Riley, come on, you know you never really had feelings for those other guys, but you definitely have feelings for Lucas, it's obvious anytime I see you, even when you two are trying to hide in the hallways at school. Lucas is the one, the one that could break your heart, or if he doesn't, will break mine." Riley looked confused, "Lucas wouldn't hurt me, and how could he break your heart?" Cory regarded her sadly "by taking you away from me". "Oh" Riley replied, "don't worry dad, I'm not going anywhere". The two fell silent as they continued to watch the sun go down.

As soon as Riley was through customs, she was texting Maya, Lucas, Farkle, Isadora, and Zay. "Grounding is OVER, who wants to get out of their apartment tonight?"

The responses came fast and furious:

Maya: "I'm in, be at your place in 20 minutes."

Riley: "Make it an hour; we aren't even on the way home yet."

Farkle: "Sounds good, Isadora and I are in"

Zay: "You know I'll be there sugar".

Lucas: "My flight doesn't even leave for another hour, won't be in until late".

Riley switched to a private message for Lucas. "Don't worry, I'd rather see you one on one anyway. Can you come over tomorrow night? COME TO THE FRONT DOOR".

Lucas: "Of course baby, can't wait to see you".

Riley: "Miss you and love you, want to go to Topanga's tomorrow night?"

Lucas: "Absolutely, pick you up at 6, love you."

Riley arrived home to find Maya waiting outside of her window. "Maya, I told you we wouldn't be back for an hour" she exclaimed as she opened the window. "I know" Maya replied, "I'm just so happy to celebrate your freedom". Riley laughed and began to show Maya cruise pictures until Farkle, Isadora, and Zay arrived. "OK sugar" Zay said as he walked in her door to find everyone else in the window seat, "now that all the impolite people have arrived, what did you have in mind"? "I don't care" Riley answered, "I just want to see the world outside my window again". "Movie?" Farkle suggested. "Sounds great" Zay replied, "as long as you promise not to ruin the ending". Riley quickly informed her parents where they were headed as she and her friends left to celebrate her first day of freedom.

The next night Riley waited impatiently on her couch starting at 5:00 hoping that Lucas would arrive soon, but also hoping her mom would get home before he got there. Cory was hanging out in the kitchen "grading papers" but really pacing and waiting for Lucas to arrive so he could grill him. Topanga came in at 5:45 with Lucas in tow. "Look who I bumped into in the lobby", Topanga exclaimed, "Cory calm down, they are just going to Topanga's, and he knows to have Riley back by 10". "Topanga's hmm", Cory said as he began to gather his papers, "you know, I like to grade papers there, I think I will go down as well." "Cory, sit" Topanga said sternly as she pointed at a kitchen chair, "you two, go, have fun, don't be late". Riley grabbed Lucas' hand and rushed out the door, but he was careful to wait until the elevator doors closed before grabbing her and pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

As they walked hand in hand into Topanga's, Lucas turned to Riley "so tell me, our first official date since we got back together, why did you pick a place that is downstairs from your parents". Riley returned his gaze boldly. "Because this is a great place to talk, and I realized that was what I missed most about you, we haven't really talked in four years, and I wanted to catch up. Tell me about Texas". The couple found seats and ordered, and then Lucas started to talk about his trip last week, and then about his previous trips, the death of Pappy Joe and his father's ownership stake in the ranch, about school, sports, and everything else he had been involved in recently. Riley talked about the cruise, her summer trips to DC to visit her uncle Eric, school, and even events with Maya that Lucas wasn't up to date with. Neither one of them discussed any of their past relationships, not because they were hiding anything, but neither one even considered them. At 9:45, hours after they paid their check, Riley received a text from Topanga "15 minute warning". "Oh Geez" Riley exclaimed, we've been talking for 4 hours, I can't believe they didn't nudge us out of here already, I'd better go". Lucas grabbed her hand firmly, "this was the best night I've had in a really long time, come on, I'll take you home". As Riley protested that it wasn't necessary, the two took the elevator upstairs to her apartment and through the front door, still hand in hand. Cory was in the living room, staring at the door. "So Mr. Friar" he asked as soon as they came in, "you got her home on time, did you have a good time with my daughter?" "Yes sir, I did, Riley I will see you tomorrow" Lucas replied squeezing her hand. As Lucas opened the door to leave, Riley came up to him, enveloping him in a hug and a quick kiss before shutting the door. She then turned to her father with a "deal with it" look on her face before heading to her room for bed. The text from Lucas came as soon as she made it to her room.

Lucas: "So that goodbye must have gone over well."

Riley: "Don't know, didn't stay to find out, you are my boyfriend and I love you, dad will have to learn to deal with it."

Lucas: "I love you too, can't wait to see you tomorrow. Goodnight."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Over the next two weeks Riley and Lucas saw each other 3 times a week. They went out to dinner, went to Topanga's twice, spent a beautiful day at the Central Park Zoo, and went to the movies twice. Of course, when questioned about the movies, neither of them could describe them since they made out the entire time. They also saw each other every second they could at school, which is why Riley found it odd that she hadn't seen him all day on the first Monday in April. That is, until the end of school, when Riley turned around from her locker and jumped a mile to find Lucas right behind her. "Lucas where have you been?" she squealed. She started to pull him in for a hug and noticed Lucas had an odd smile on her face and both hands behind his back. "Lucas, what's going on" she asked suspiciously. Without a word, Lucas handed started handing her roses one by one:

A lavender rose with the word **WILL **written on a tag

A white rose with the word **YOU**

A lavender rose with the word **GO**

A white rose with the word **TO**

A lavender rose with the word **PROM**

A white rose with the word **WITH **and

A lavender rose with the word **ME**

Lucas looked down on Riley, waiting for an answer. "Well, will you?" be asked anxiously. Riley looked up with tears in her eyes, then threw her arms around him and kissed him hard. "Of course" she answered. Lucas sagged with relief. "Oh thank God, I was worried that you would want a bigger ask, but this seemed right." "Lucas, this was perfect" Riley assured him as they left school hand in hand.

Riley was still glowing when she let herself into the apartment to find her mom sitting on the couch. "Mom, you're home early, is everything ok with Auggie?" Topanga smiled and patted the seat next to her "sit down Riley, no Auggie's fine, he and your dad just left for ice cream, come and sit with me". Riley eyed her suspiciously, "sure mom, just let me put these in some water". Riley found a vase and then sat next to Topanga. "The flowers are beautiful Riley, from Lucas I presume?" Topanga began. Riley blushed, "yeah, he asked me to Prom this afternoon with roses". Topanga smiled and took Riley's hand, "you and Lucas have gotten really close really fast, and now you are going to Prom together". "Yeah, and" Riley looked confused. Topanga nibbled on her lip and turned away for a second. "You know that your dad and I went to Prom together, but you don't know that we got a hotel room that night, that I was willing to sleep with him that night." Riley looked curious and a bit creeped out. "Mom why are you telling me this?" Topanga looked her firmly in the eye, "your dad and I didn't have sex that night, we decided to wait. Actually your uncle Josh had something to do with it". Topanga laughed at Riley's confused face. "Long story" Topanga continued, "the point is we decided to wait until we got married and I never regretted it. I see how close you and Lucas are, I just want to make sure you understand that it is a lot easier to wait if you limit how physical you two get in the first place". Riley pulled her hand away embarrassed. "Mom, I'm not you, I don't need to wait until my wedding night, when I'm ready, I'll be ready. In fact, I wanted to talk to you anyway; I want to go on the pill." Topanga groaned and leaned against the couch. "Mom, I could just go behind your back, I'm trying to be honest". "I know" Topanga murmured, "but that doesn't mean I have to like it. Fine, I will make you an appointment to see my doctor, but keep in mind the pill isn't effective for the first month". "I know" Riley responded kissing her mom on the forehead before she started to head to her room, "I'm in no hurry."

A few days later Riley sat in a hospital gown nervously waiting for the doctor while her mom sat in a chair nearby flipping through a magazine. "Mom, I appreciate you making the appointment, bringing me down here, and helping me fill out the paperwork, but you really don't need to be here for this part." Topanga laid down the magazine. "Riley, you are 17 years old, still a minor, and your first exam is going to be a lot more uncomfortable than you think. Even though I don't agree with why we are here, I still need to be here". Riley huffed impatiently, "mom, just because I want to go on the pill doesn't mean I want to have sex tomorrow, I just want to be prepared for when I am ready. Aren't you the one who always taught me to be prepared?" Topanga sighed and answered "yes I am happy that you came to me and want to be prepared, just remember if you do decide to have sex, the pill isn't 100% effective, you'll need a backup method." At that moment the doctor and nurse walked in to perform the exam and Topanga moved to Riley's head. As embarrassed as Riley had been to have her mom there, she found herself gripping Topanga's hand. The exam was extremely uncomfortable, even a little painful, but when she got dressed and left, it was with a packet of pills and a prescription for refills.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Riley and Lucas continued to see each other several times a week, and one Wednesday in the middle of April Riley was studying with him at his parent's apartment. Lucas' mom and dad bustled past a little after 6, on their way to dinner. "OK you two, feel free to order in if you want, but wait for Faith, she should be home from work in about an hour" Lucas' dad told them as they were leaving. Riley liked Lucas' older sister Faith, who divided her time between college and her job and wasn't around much, but she also appreciated the alone time, even if it was only for an hour. "So your parents aren't as nuts as mine about watching over us huh" she asked Lucas with a raised eyebrow. Lucas placed his book down to look her in the eye, "nope, they know I'm 18 and you will be soon, they keep the leash a little longer." "So" Riley asked playfully, "what will we do until Faith gets here"? Lucas looked at her seriously, "do you trust me Riley"? Riley was a bit taken back by the change of mood but nodded. Lucas took her hand and led her to his room, locking the door behind her. "Wow so this is it" Riley thought. As though sensing her thoughts, Lucas wrapped his arms around her from behind and spoke softly into her ear, "Relax princess, we aren't having sex. I want our first time to be when I can worship you, not when we have to rush before my sister gets home. But, I would really like to spoil you if that's ok." Riley nodded blushing, then felt Lucas place feather light kisses from her ear down her neck to her spine. Reaching down, he picked her up and laid her on the bed. They began to kiss, passionately, urgently, while Riley ran her hands down the back of Lucas' shirt. Lucas moved over to her ear, kissing his way down her neck to the hollow between her collarbones. Wanting him to continue, Riley reached down and pulled off her shirt, then proceeded to pull off Lucas'. He smirked and looked down at her for a minute. "What"? Riley asked, "you are built like a Greek God, you don't think I want to peek? Besides, I like the feel of your skin on mine". Lucas continued to kiss his way down her chest between her breasts and to her stomach, massaging her stomach muscles while Riley ran her nails lightly over his chest. This time, Lucas didn't stop, but unbuttoned and removed her jeans and socks, leaving Riley lying on his bed in her pink bra and panties. Riley tensed a little, so Lucas hurried back up to her face to kiss her. "Relax baby, I promise, my jeans are staying on. But if you want me to stop, just say the word." Riley looked into his eyes and relaxed, "don't stop" she whispered. Lucas moved down to her feet and began to massage them, moving up her legs to her inner thighs. Riley could feel her breathing accelerate and her body bowing towards Lucas' hands without her trying. Suddenly her bra felt like it was strangling her, so she removed it and threw it off the bed. Lucas moved up to attack her breasts and erect nipples, suckling first one breast, then the other, while his fingers massaged the opposite one and gently pinched her nipples. Riley seemed to be losing control of her body. Her back arched to push her breast into his mouth and her legs started to stiffen. While massaging her left breast and sucking on her right, Lucas dragged his right hand slowly down her stomach and reached into her panties, stopping when his fingers found her clit and gently rubbing in circles. Suddenly Riley felt an explosion, her back arched, her legs tightened, and she felt a rush of blood flow through her body.

Riley tried to catch her breath while Lucas lay next to her, gently kissing her neck. "What just happened" she questioned once her lips stopped tingling. Lucas laughed a little "I think I just gave you an orgasm, and from your confusion, I'm assuming that was your first." Riley looked at him in wonder "that is what an orgasm feels like"? she asked, "that was amazing! Do you think you could do it again?" Lucas began laughing in earnest and ran his fingers through her hair. "Nothing would please me more baby, but my sister will be home any minute and I need to take a quick shower". Lucas started to the bathroom, taking a look back to appreciate Riley laying panting on his bed in her panties, the vision was so much better than any of his fantasies and would definitely make his release easier. "Riley" he said as he reached the door startling her, "in the bedroom, I promise to always please you first". He disappeared into the bathroom, while Riley waited a minute smiling before starting to get dressed and run her fingers through her hair. Lucas came back quickly and put his shirt back on, then taking her hand, they went back to the living room 10 minutes before Faith arrived.

Riley came back home a couple of hours later to find Maya in her room. "Peaches, what are you doing here?" Riley exclaimed. "Well, I haven't seen you outside of school in weeks, so I figured if I can't compete with Ranger Rick, I could at least get the play by play after your date". Riley blushed and looked down, causing Maya to hurry to shut the door then pull Riley onto the bed. "Ok Riles, tell me right now, did you and Lucas have sex tonight"? Riley laughed and shook her head no. "Maya let me ask you something, when you and Andrew are…together, does he make you, um give you, um". Maya pulled back and looked impressed, "Ranger Rick gave you an orgasm didn't he, good boy, and yes Andrew always takes care of me. Pretty unbelievable, isn't it." "Oh yeah" Riley replied, then proceeded to give Maya a run-down of how well things were going between her and Lucas. She skipped the intimate details though, preferring to keep those quiet between the two of them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

That Friday after school, an urgent text went out to the group text from Maya "I finally got my letter from the New York Academy of Art and I am dying to open it, everyone else ready"?

Farkle: "Absolutely, Isadora and I got our first-choice letters this week, been waiting on you".

Andrew: "Can't wait to see your face when you find out you get in baby, where do you want to meet?"

Zay: "Little nervous to open mine, but will definitely be there".

Riley: "Received NYU a few days ago, meet at Topanga's to open?"

Lucas: "Sounds good, meet in 20 minutes".

Riley rushed out of her room to find her parents and Auggie in the living room. "Hey where are you going in such a hurry?" her dad asked. "We're all meeting at Topanga's to open our college acceptance letters" Riley replied hurrying towards the door. "Wait, wait, wait" Cory exclaimed, "you are finally going to open it and we don't even get to see it?" Riley stopped dead in her tracks and turned to kiss her father on the cheek. "I'm sorry dad, we just promised each other that we would open them together so that if someone didn't get in, we would be there to support each other. Maya and Zay especially are really nervous. I promise you though, I will let you know as soon as everyone opens their letters." She then continued to leave the apartment, leaving Cory feeling left out.

As soon as everyone had gathered Maya took charge. "OK Ranger Rick, we all know you are going to the University of Texas, they broadcast the baseball scholarship ceremony yesterday at school, so you don't get to play, just sit there and look pretty." Riley, who was wrapped in Lucas' arms, looked down sadly. "Don't worry baby", he whispered in her ear, "it will work out". She turned to face him with a worried look, "how will it work out, we'll be apart for 4 years, I should have applied to Texas". Lucas was about to reply when Maya interrupted "OK you two can discuss that later, we all have letters we are dying to open, who wants to go first?" Farkle, clasping Isadora's hand, stepped up. "We'll go" he said, "we've been holding onto our Harvard letters for days." Riley looked confused, "I thought your first choice was Columbia so you could stay in the city". "That's our backup choice in case one of us doesn't get into Harvard" Isabella explained, "we brought those letters too." They both opened their letters together then proceeded to hug and kiss each other, "Cambridge here we come" Farkle explained. Farkle and Isadora were immediately pulled into a round of hugs by their friends, and even Isadora seemed comfortable returning the gestures.

Zay stood up next, "I know the chances are slim, but I am dying to see if I got into NYU, so please let me go next". He ripped open his envelope and began to greedily read the contents, then jump up and down, "I got in, I got in! Riley I know you are going to get in too, you and I will have to hang out since Lucas is in Texas". "Easy buddy" Lucas cut in, "still my girl." Andrew spoke up, "Riley, why don't you go next?" then after Riley shook her head, "Maya". Maya too refused so Andrew proceeded to open his. "I got into NYU as well, don't worry Lucas, I'll take care of Zay". Maya looked pointedly at Riley, "Open yours Peaches, find out if the three of you will be together". Riley was miserable, she was happy to know that if she got in she would have friends there, but could only think about how far away Lucas would be. "I got in" she said with a half-smile. After her other friends enveloped her, Lucas pulled her close and whispered "I'm so proud of you princess, don't worry, I will make it work, do you trust me?" Riley looked up into his sure eyes and nodded slowly, feeling a bit better.

"OK Peaches, we are all waiting, you need to open that letter" Riley told Maya, who looked ashen. "I'm afraid to, it's the New York Academy of Art, my dream school, what if I didn't get in?" Riley hugged Maya close, "they would be a fool not to take you, and if they are another great art school will snap you up". Maya was still too afraid to open the letter and asked Andrew to do it. She buried her head in his chest while he opened the letter and began to read. "Well baby" he said to the total silence of Maya and her friends "guess we will have to look for places to live in New York, cause you are going to the New York Academy of Art!" Maya pulled back dumbfounded and yanked the letter from his hands. "I got in, I got in!" Another round of hugs and congratulations occurred, then they all split up to tell their families.

Riley's parents and brother were waiting impatiently on the couch. "Well?" her dad asked "New York University" Riley answered. Her parents and brother leapt up to hug and congratulate her, not really noticing how half-hearted her hugs were in return. Riley pulled away, "guys, I know you're excited, but its been a really big day, can we maybe just sit down and have dinner like normal?" For the rest of that evening, she put on a brave face while they discussed her plans for next year.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Late Saturday afternoon Topanga received a text from Lucas "Could you and Mr. Matthews meet me for lunch tomorrow afternoon without telling Riley, I would like to talk to you both." Riley and Auggie were both in their rooms so Topanga handed the phone to Cory to read. "What do you think this is about?" Cory asked warily. "Probably to talk about Texas and what to do to cheer Riley up" Topanga answered. At Cory's dubious look she continued. "Come on Cory she's wanted to go to New York University since she was 7, now she gets in and can barely fake a smile? I think we should meet him and see what he has to say." At Cory's half-hearted shrug she responded to Lucas text and they agreed to meet the next day at Keke's Breakfast Café 4 blocks from their apartment.

At 1 pm the next day Cory and Topanga prepared to leave, telling the kids they were going out for lunch and would be back soon. "Wait you aren't taking us?" Auggie asked. "Sorry Bubba", Cory responded, "this time it's just your mom and me, next time I promise we will take you." They arrived at the restaurant to find a nervous Lucas waiting at a table. Lucas shook hands with Cory, but Topanga pulled him in for a hug. After they had been handed their menus and given the waitress their drink orders, Cory leaned in "so what's this all about, Texas right?" Lucas looked very uncomfortable for a minute and looked away. "No sir" he replied softly, it's about me asking Riley to marry me." Cory's jaw dropped in shock and he jumped to his feet. "I knew you were going to be the one to break me" he hissed just before storming out of the restaurant. The waitress came back to take their orders and noticed Cory hurrying through the door. "Is he coming back?" she asked. Topanga laughed a little, "no, he's not, but we will be ordering, go ahead Lucas." After they ordered Lucas leaned over the table with a worried expression. "Should we go after him, I really don't want him to tell Riley." Topanga patted his hand reassuredly. "Relax Lucas, I've known that man for 30 years, he will go walk it off and wait for me to come back in the lobby of our building. Now, you and I need to talk about this announcement, have you really thought this through? I know you and Riley love each other, you'd be a fool not to see it, but you've only been back together a few months, now you are going to Texas and Riley will be in New York. I really think you should wait to ask her until you see how you handle the distance." Lucas stopped her and pulled out a letter. "I'm not going to Texas, I applied to NYU without telling anyone, I received my acceptance letter yesterday." Topanga looked at him confused "but Cory said you committed to Texas on a baseball scholarship, it was announced at the school". Lucas hurried to reassure her "I verbally committed to Texas; I have until June 15th to formally commit." The food arrived at that moment and both took a second to eat a few bites.

After a pause, Topanga tried a different tack. "Lucas, it's great you got into NYU as well, but what about Vet school, and what about your baseball scholarship, you'll lose that money." "NYU has a great Vet school" Lucas replied, "and yes, I know I'll be giving up the scholarship money, but being with Riley is more important. Besides, let's be realistic, I am good at baseball, but I'm not MLB good, and I can live without it, I can't live without her." As Topanga opened her mouth to protest, Lucas jumped in, "Mrs. Matthews, Riley told me you got into Yale University but didn't go, why didn't you". Topanga smiled faintly as she remembered "Mr. Feeny told me I should go to Yale unless I had a really good reason not to, and I did, it was Cory. I know where you are coming from Lucas. But you need to understand what you are asking" She heaved a sigh then took a couple more bites of her omelet. "Eat your food; I'm going to tell you a story."

"My life was always very planned" she began, "except for one thing: Riley. We were seniors in college when we found out I was pregnant, I had been on the pill but a medication I was taking weakened it. That was the hardest time of our lives. She was born just before we graduated, and I had to get right back to studying for finals. Cory's mom came up for a few weeks to take care of Riley while I was in class and Cory was student teaching, but she had Josh at home and couldn't stay long. As soon as I graduated, Amy left and Cory and I had to juggle two part time jobs to pay the bills and pay for daycare all summer. Then when I started law school I continued to work two part time jobs and Cory taught full-time then was a full-time dad while I either worked or studied. I didn't spend the time I wanted to with Riley, and Cory and I barely spent any time at all together, it put a huge strain on our marriage." She paused to look Lucas in the eye. "Riley doesn't know she wasn't intentional, and YOU WILL NOT TELL HER, understood." Lucas hurriedly nodded yes before Topanga continued. "Somehow I made it through law school and the rookie lawyer routine without completely alienating my daughter or destroying my marriage, and things have been good since, but there is a reason there is so much of a gap between Riley and Auggie. Lucas, I know you love her, but why do you want to rush into the next stage of your life, you have your whole lives ahead of you?" Lucas paused and looked down a minute thinking. "I plan to ask Riley at graduation, but I also plan to have a long engagement, probably two years. We both need to focus on school and plan the wedding slowly. And as much as I would love to live with her, I think we should both live with our parents until we get married." Topanga rapidly shook her head yes in agreeance. Lucas looked Topanga firmly in the eye, "I know it's fast, but what can I tell you, she's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, and I know she feels the same way." Topanga sighed and grabbed the check over Lucas protests. "Whatever you do, don't ask her during the commencement ceremony" Topanga said as they left, leaving a puzzled Lucas to try to understand what she meant.

Topanga arrived at the lobby of their apartment building to find a still frustrated Cory waiting for her, just as she predicted. "Well, did you have a nice lunch?" he asked sarcastically. Topanga gave him a warning look before answering, "yes, and you would have to if you hadn't huffed off and let Lucas talk, Keke's has great food." As Cory rolled his eyes Topanga continued "Cory, Lucas is 18 and Riley will be in a few days, we can't stop this, now calm down and come upstairs, and not a word to Riley." As they headed for the elevator, Cory muttered, "I may not be able to stop it, but I'll be damned if he gets my blessing".


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Monday afternoon Cory's last class ended and Lucas Friar slipped into the room as the students were leaving. "Mr. Friar" Cory said apprehensively, "something you didn't understand about today's class?" Lucas took a deep breath and slid into his customary seat in the second row. "Mr. Matthews, I need to speak to you". "Is this about a historical event? I can only speak to you about historical events" Cory responded, then paused, realizing he said the same thing 5 years ago when Lucas showed up at his door to ask Riley on her first date. Lucas looked down for a second chuckling, the same memory brought to mind. "No sir, but I am being serious. Riley turns 18 on Friday, she's an adult, and as much as I know you hate this, you can't stop me from asking her to marry me. However, you mean the world to Riley and it would kill her to know you don't approve. I can't do that to her. You know I'm a good guy, you know I love her, you know I'll take care of her, can you please make your peace with this?"

Cory took a moment to sit on the edge of his desk and take a breath. When he spoke, the "freak-out Cory" Lucas was expecting didn't materialize, Cory's voice was quiet and a little sad. "Riley means the world to me, I know you love her, and Topanga explained how you are staying in New York and plan to have a long engagement, but how in the world are you going to take care of her when you are still a kid yourself?" Lucas began to plead, trying to make Cory listen to reason "sir, you were my age when you got engaged, and it seemed to work out very well, couldn't the same thing happen to Riley and me?" "Lucas, you have no idea how hard it was for Topanga and me in the beginning" Cory rebutted. "Actually, I do, Mrs. Matthews told me" Lucas answered, "and I see how you are now, an amazing couple who still adore each other after more than twenty years of marriage. I want that for Riley and me and I know she does too. I know we will have hurdles, every marriage does, but we are truly better together than we are apart." Cory was silent for a moment, regarding the young man in front of him. Finally he sighed and spoke, "I still think you are too young, and that is not going to change, but I would never want to hurt Riley either. I can't give you my blessing, but I will keep my mouth shut and try to be happy for you both."

"Well if that's what I can get I'll take it." Lucas said, rising and sticking his hand out for Cory to shake. As he was getting ready to leave, Cory called after him "We are having a family dinner at Ruth Chris' on Friday, just us, Auggie, and Riley, why don't you join us?" "Really"? Lucas asked amazed. "Why not" Cory answered, "might as well get used to seeing you, but on one condition, don't ask her at dinner please." "Deal" Lucas said smiling, and then left the classroom.

That Friday night, Lucas met the Matthews family for dinner at Ruth Chris' Steakhouse. Riley had warned him to dress nicely, and he complied, looking stunning in a suit and tie. Even so, he felt a bit out of place once he saw the opulence of the restaurant and gulped at his menu when he saw the prices. "Riley", he whispered, "this place is kind of expensive, are you sure its ok I'm here?" Riley patted his knee and smiled reassuringly while whispering back, "my dad invited you and my parents know how much it costs, yes you're fine. It's not like we eat here often, I think the last time was for my parents' 20th anniversary." When dinner was completed and they had enjoyed the restaurant's famous chocolate lava cake, Lucas reached into his pocket pulling out a small box and an envelope. Cory's eyes narrowed at the box, it was definitely too square for a ring, but he felt anxious just the same. "Do we give Riley her presents now?" Lucas asked innocently. Topanga smiled and responded "we are giving her our gifts at home after dinner, but if you want to give her yours go ahead". Lucas looked a little embarrassed, "maybe I should just wait until her dinner with our friends tomorrow". Riley, who was anxiously waiting to see what was in the box interrupted, "no Lucas, you can't tease me like that, it's my birthday, please let me open them now." "OK" Lucas responded ignoring Cory's glower, "open this one first". He handed her the box, which she opened to reveal a silver lace filigree bracelet. Riley smiled,truly touched by the beautiful present and immediately put it on. "Lucas it's beautiful" she gushed, "is the envelope a present too?" "Sort of" Lucas responded handing her the envelope slowly, "I really hope you like it". Riley looked confused as she saw the envelope was already open. "Interesting wrapping Lucas" she teased. As she read the papers inside, her face appeared more and more confused. "Wait this says you were accepted to New York University, but what about Texas and the baseball scholarship"? Lucas took her hands and looked into her eyes, "I'm not going to Texas, I'm staying in New York with you. I told you I would work it out. The decision was simple, you are the most important thing in my life, and I'm not leaving you." As realization dawned on her face, Riley let out a yip of excitement, causing several other diners to look at them, then threw her arms around him and kissed him, even slipping her tongue into his mouth in her happiness. Realizing her parents and Auggie were watching, Lucas gently pushed her back, and they proceeded to leave the restaurant to head to their respective homes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"So what are you and your friends doing for your birthday"? Topanga asked as Riley came out of her room in a blue sundress and sandals at 5:30. "Going to Olive Garden for dinner then seeing a movie" Riley replied. "Sounds great, so you'll be back by 11 right?" Cory asked. Riley paused for a moment before replying. "Actually dad, could we just this once make it midnight, we don't know how long we'll have to wait for a table, so we will probably be going to a 9 o'clock movie". As Cory considered it Topanga jumped in "yes, midnight is fine, make sure you have your keys and the alarm will be set, you are 18 now, as long as you keep us updated, I think we can probably be a little more lax on the curfew". Cory looked like he wanted to butt in, but kept his mouth shut and nodded just as Lucas came to the door. Riley greeted him with a quick kiss. "Hello baby, you look gorgeous, ready for your birthday dinner? Everyone is meeting us at the restaurant." After Riley said her goodbyes they headed to Olive Garden to meet their friends.

Maya was waving them over as soon as they came in "Hurry up you two, they are seating us right away, I know, New York miracle, happy birthday Riles". Maya gave her a long hug followed by a quick one for Lucas. The waitress seemed abnormally efficient; they had eaten, given Riley her gifts, and paid the check by 6:30. "Hey we will have a lot of time to kill before the 9:00" Zay interjected, "let's just see if Avengers still has tickets together for the 7." He started scanning his phone and found seats in back to back rows, so everyone headed to the earlier movie. As they left the movie before 9:30, everyone hugged Riley before scattering. "Well Riles I'll be able to get you home before your 10 o'clock curfew" Lucas told her before Riley stopped him with a lingering kiss. "Actually, my parents think I'm going to the late movie, I don't have to be home until 12, want to hang out some more"? Lucas intrigued and turned on by the look in Riley's eyes nodded quickly. "Um if you're ok with it my parents are gone for the weekend and I'm sure Faith is at her boyfriends, want to come over to my apartment?" Riley nodded seriously, her eyes intense, and they walked rapidly to the subway.

As soon as Lucas had locked the door and confirmed that Faith wasn't home, Riley threw her arms around him and kissed him, exploring his mouth with her tongue. Lucas was a little shocked, Riley was never this aggressive. "Baby are you ok" he asked perplexed. "Yep" she answered, "I'm just really really happy you are staying in New York". They began to kiss again, urgently, until Lucas lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him before he carried her into his room and laid her on the bed. This time Riley wasn't hesitant, she trusted him completely and knew he would stop if she told him to. She stripped off her dress and his shirt and tie, leaving him topless and her in just her bra and panties. Lucas could sense her desire and didn't wait, continuing to ravage her mouth he ran his hands down to cup her right breast through her bra. Riley reached behind her and unbuckled the bra, letting it fall to the floor. As Lucas messaged her breast he grew bolder and began to lightly pinch her nipples, which caused Riley to arch her back and push her breast into his hands. She left his lips and started to kiss his neck, biting his ear slightly and causing Lucas to gasp as her hands ran down his back to clutch his perfect ass. With his lips free Lucas moved down her chest to her left breast, sucking and tugging at the nipple as he continued to play with the other breast. Riley's breath was coming in short bursts, and she was pressing her torso against him, causing him to wince slightly at the pressure against his jeans and engorged dick. Lucas could tell she was very close to orgasm already, so while his tongue took turns between her breasts, he trailed his hand down her stomach and into her panties to rub her clit. Within a minute of his fingers touching her, Riley exploded, calling Lucas name. Lucas was dying to see if he could get her to come again, so he continued to rub, only to have Riley squirm below him. "Lucas stop please it really tickles" she gasped. Instead he gripped the waistband of her panties above her hips and looked at her for permission, which Riley readily gave with a nod. After pulling off her panties he massaged her thighs on the way back up, causing her hips to rotate. Gently to test her reaction, he began to rub her clit with his thumb, then as her breathing grew heavy, slipped one finger inside of her, then two, feeling her wet and tight. Lucas moved back up to kiss her as his thumb continued to rub and his fingers darted in and out. Riley called out again as she came, this time her body bowed and began quaking, Lucas could feel her tightening around his fingers. Since Riley seemed to need a minute and Lucas was desperate to get out of his restrictive pants, he removed his hand and began to kiss her lightly before starting to get off the bed.

"Lucas wait" she said grabbing his wrist. "Riley, I love you, but I really need to take a shower" Lucas explained, aching for some relief. Riley regarded him seriously. "No, I want to see you" she said, reaching up to unbutton his belt. Lucas was surprised "are you sure" he asked apprehensively. "Absolutely, she responded, finishing his belt and undoing his pants. She faltered a bit at his boxers, looking him in the eyes and nodding, making sure he was comfortable as well. Lucas slowly eased out of his pants and boxers, freeing his 8-inch erection. Riley took a deep breath. "I've never seen one in person before, just health class, yours seems kind of large." Lucas smirked at the uncertain compliment, "well thank you baby". Watching Riley naked and biting her lip while she stared at his dick was causing Lucas to ache, he started to stroke himself unconsciously. He closed his eyes slightly only to snap them open as he felt Riley's velvet touch and her hand wrapped around the top of his dick. "Like this?" she asked stroking the section his hand left free. Lucas nodded and groaned slightly, leaning back to enjoy her touch, his hand falling to his side. Riley realized her single hand was too small and began to use both, wrapping one around the base and the other near the top, alternating as her top hand reached the tip. Now it was Lucas turn to shudder and breathe heavily, he had been close to orgasm before, he knew he couldn't last long. "Riley wait baby I'm going to cum if you keep doing that" he whispered, looking down at her. Riley continued to stroke him, a slight smile on her face, after two orgasms, getting him to cum was exactly her intention. "Oh God Riley" he exclaimed as he exploded onto her stomach and hands. Riley reeled back surprised. "Sorry baby I tried to warn you" Lucas laughed a bit at her expression, then hurried to the bathroom to grab a towel, cleaning her off before attending to himself. As he came back to lie beside her, Riley reached down, wanting to give him a second orgasm only to find him growing soft. "Sorry baby" he explained, "I need a little downtime before I am ready to go again, you are a little luckier in that respect it seems. Come snuggle with me for a few minutes". They lay naked together for about 10 minutes before Lucas found himself beginning to fall asleep. "Riles we better go get you home, I'm so relaxed I'll fall asleep if we stay like this." Riley laughed and kissed him lightly before they got up to get dressed and take her home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The next two weeks flew by and soon it was prom night. Cory and Auggie waited in the living room while Topanga helped Riley get ready in her room. At the sound of the doorbell, an anxious Cory answered the door to find Shaun and Maya there. Ignoring Maya, Cory bear-hugged Shaun. Topanga heard the commotion and came out of Riley's room to find them embracing. "Shaun I'm so glad you were in town, where's Katie? Maya, you look stunning" Topanga inserted. Shaun disentangled himself to answer "Katie's at home with the baby, Andrew's meeting us here, and Katie has a list of picture requests. She already took Maya by herself, me with Maya, her with Maya, and the three of us, but she wants pictures of Maya and Riley, Maya and Andrew, and the 4 kids together." "No problem" Topanga laughed, "Maya I think Riley is almost ready if you want to go in to see her."

Maya entered Riley's room to find her putting her heels on. Riley looked amazing in a floor length white strapless gown with a sweetheart neckline and her hair up in ringlets. "Riles, peaches, you're gorgeous" Maya gushed as they hugged. "Are you sure" Riley asked, "it almost seems like a wedding dress". Maya laughed, "well you are legal now, if you and Cowboy want to run away from prom and get married, I'm not going to stop you". After they hugged again, Maya admitted, "you know I'm just kidding about the marriage thing right, if you and Ranger Rick get married without me I will kick his ass". "I know" Riley answered laughing, "don't worry, you will be definitely be there when Lucas and I get married. Look at you, by the way, you look fantastic." Maya blushed a little as she regarded her knee-length red dress with the rhinestone belt and loose curls in the mirror "this old thing" she joked, "seriously do you think Andrew will like it?" Riley laid her head on Maya's shoulder, "of course he will crazy, he's going to love it, now come on, my mom wants pictures before the guys get here." Hand in hand the two headed out to the living room.

Topanga had tears in her eyes as she took pictures of Riley alone, Riley with Cory and Auggie, the four of them together, Maya alone, and Riley and Maya. "You both look so lovely" she gushed. "You really do" Cory added, "and Maya I like your dress, much more appropriate than last year". The girls shared a conspiratorial look. "Yeah well I think a lot of things are going to be different than last year" Riley smirked. "Well it helps that we are going to prom with dates we actually like" Maya replied. "Hey, I like Zay!" Riley responded, "but this year we are going to prom with dates we actually love". "Yeah, we are" Maya agreed, and the two friends hugged, looking so happy even Cory was touched. At that moment Andrew and Lucas arrived in their tuxes. Andrew walked over to Maya immediately to kiss her and tell her how fantastic she looked, then shook hands with Shawn, but Lucas stayed near the door, open mouthed and staring at Riley. "Lucas are you ok?" she asked as she walked towards him. Gulping, he nodded before answering "this is just another one of those moments I know I'm going to remember for the rest of my life", then grabbed her and picked her up before hugging and kissing her. Cory cleared his throat to break them up and then Topanga organized the last pictures; Riley and Lucas, Maya and Andrew, and the foursome together. Just after pictures, Farkle came on the intercom. "Everybody ready, we're downstairs". Topanga answered, "Farkle, come up so we can get pictures with you and Zay and the girls". "Sorry Mrs. Matthews, can't, the limo is double parked."

"Ok mom, we need to go", said Riley, rushing into her room to grab a bag with a spare change of clothes. "Woah, woah" Cory interrupted, "what's the plan here, you're coming home after prom right, what's with the bag?" Riley looked apprehensive and Maya answered "actually Mr. Matthews there are a lot of after prom parties, so we thought we'd go to those and then breakfast and come home in the morning? My mom and Shawn already agreed." Cory glared at Shawn "you agreed to this!" "Yes Cory relax you know kids go out after senior prom, and they have the limo so they won't be driving, it will be fine". Topanga swooped in "yes, have fun and be safe, stay together and we will see you in the morning." Cory opened his mouth to protest but the kids were already headed out the door. As soon as the door closed he whirled on Shawn, completely ignoring the fact that Auggie was in the room "do you know what happens at prom!" Shawn looked taken aback, "um, nothing happened at our prom remember, they're good kids, they will be fine". Seeing Cory still fuming he started to leave "yeah sorry Topanga, I'm going to let you handle this explosion". Topanga noticed Auggie staring at them wide eyed and led Cory into the bedroom. "Cory, Shawn is right, the kids will be fine." Cory started pacing, formulating a plan "if we send Auggie with Shawn you and I can go to the hotel and make sure nothing happens." Topanga raised an eyebrow at Cory, "remember what happened when your parents showed up at our hotel during prom? Your father accidently hit on me and you saw your mom in a negligee." Cory pondered a moment then conceded "Ok fine, we'll stay here." Topanga gave him a hug before they headed out of the bedroom to make dinner for themselves and Auggie.

As the limo showed up at prom, the eight friends piled out, Maya and Andrew, Riley and Lucas, Farkle and Isadora, and Zay with his new girlfriend Jasmine. They spent the next several hours dancing, laughing, eating, and taking pictures, until about 11 when they found themselves all slow dancing. Riley looked into Lucas' beautiful eyes and sighed. Screwing up her courage, she faced him with a smile "Lucas, maybe we should get a hotel room?" Silently he kissed her deeply and then answered in a husky voice: "go tell Maya we aren't going with them and then let's get our stuff from the limo, I have a surprise for you". Once Riley had found Maya and explained, and Maya had laughed and winked, they grabbed their bags and Lucas pulled her back to the elevators of the hotel. "Lucas, what are you doing" Riley questioned, "don't we need to check in?" "Just be patient princess" he said with a smile, then took her to room 702 before removing the keycard from his back pocket. "Riley, could you do me a favor and close your eyes for a minute?" Dutifully she closed her eyes and heard Lucas open the door, then lead her into the room. "Can I open them?" she asked. "Not just yet" he responded with a soft kiss, "I'll let you know". Riley stood confused, hearing Lucas move around the room. "Ok princess, open your eyes."

As Riley opened her eyes she gasped in wonder. "Oh my" she exclaimed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The room was lit by electric tea candles on the tables and windowsill, and white rose petals covered the king-sized bed. Riley stood there in shock. "Lucas this is, when do you, how?" she stammered. Lucas laughed before responding and came over to hold her gently, "this afternoon, I wanted everything to be perfect just in case." Riley looked at him in wonder, "but what would have happened if I hadn't suggested we get a room?" Lucas reached up to slowly pluck the pins out of her hair, causing her curls to cascade down her back. "Then I would have had a really nice place to sleep tonight" he replied. Riley looked around again and shook her head in amazement "it's so beautiful" she whispered. "Yes you are" Lucas replied before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

Riley opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, feeling Lucas' tongue invade, powerful and hungry. As they kissed, he pulled off his jacket and dropped it on the floor, then slowly unzipped the back of her dress. As the dress pooled around her feet, Riley stepped out of it and reached down to remove her heels, leaving her in her strapless white bra and thong panties. Growling slightly, Lucas kissed her again, then reached down to cup her perfect naked ass and lift her up. Riley responded by wrapping her legs around him, feeling his erection pressed against her. Still kissing, Lucas carried her to the bed and laid her down before taking off his shoes and tie and unbuttoning his shirt, which Riley quickly helped him remove. Lucas moved the bedspread off the bed and paused for a second to admire Riley, then went to the bathroom and returned with a towel. As Riley looked at him quizzically he shrugged and told her "since it's your first time, I thought it might be a good idea?" then laid the towel on the bed. "I have condoms too" he said, taking them out of the bedside drawer. "Actually we don't need them" Riley replied, "I've been on the pill for over a month, I wanted to be prepared when we were ready". Suddenly her mother's insistence that the pill doesn't always work came back to her and she frowned "but a little extra protection wouldn't hurt."

Lucas picked her up and laid her on the towel, then pulled off his pants and joined her, hovering over her as they continued to kiss. Riley pulled him closer, her hands running down his back to the waistband of his boxers, then slipping inside to cup his ass. Surprised, Lucas quickly stripped off his boxers then ran his hands from the back of Riley's neck down her back to unhook and remove her bra, revealing her breasts and erect nipples. His lips moved away from her mouth down her neck and onto her breasts, cupping one while he sucked and tucked on her nipple with his lips and pinching the nipple of her other breast between her fingers. Riley's breath began to quicken and her hips began to sway under this treatment, while she ran her fingers through Lucas' hair, tugging slightly. Before she could come, Lucas mouth switched breasts and his free hand roamed down her stomach into her panties and rubbing her clit. Very quickly Riley exploded, arching her back and tugging his hair. Lucas pulled away to pull her panties slowly off, then kissed his way up her thighs. When he reached the apex of her thighs he began to suck on her clit while inserting two fingers inside of her, slowly finger-banging her until Riley began to stiffen and come again. Lucas broke away to reach for the box of condoms, being sure to pinch the tip as he had read on the diagram. As Riley came down from her high, she began to become nervous for the first time, biting her lip and tensing.

"Riley are you sure you want to do this?" Lucas asked seriously. At her nod of approval he continued "ok, just relax, we'll go as slow as you want". He then began to kiss her, holding her face in her hands. As he felt her relax and her legs open slightly, Lucas reached down to guide his dick inside her, stopping when he felt her hymen blocking him. Riley tensed slightly at the intrusion, breaking the kiss. "Are you ok?" Lucas asked looking into her eyes. Riley nodded slowly, breathing deeply, "keep going" she whispered. Needing no further encouragement, Lucas began to slowly stroke in and out, pushing a little more into her hymen each time, until finally he felt himself push through. Riley cried out in pain and grabbed the sheets beneath her. Stilling himself inside her Lucas stopped to run his hand through her hair "I'm so sorry princess, are you ok?" Riley bit her lip and began nodding, then slowly started to relax under him as the pain subsided and she got used to the feeling of his dick inside her. Lucas groaned as she relaxed, he could feel her warmth through the condom and she was so tight he felt like he was being strangled. Slowly he began to move, stroking in and out. Riley began to relax and slowly her hips started to move up to meet him. Lucas didn't want to climax, he wanted to stay inside Riley as long as possible, but seeing her chest heaving and her tight pussy surrounding him was too much, he called out Riley's name as he exploded inside her, then collapsed on top of her. Riley ran her fingers down his back as he trembled until he could feel himself shrinking. He pulled out of her, causing Riley to wince, and found blood on the condom and a few drops on the towel. "Riley are you sure you're ok" he asked concerned. "Yes Lucas, I'm good" she responded as she turned to her side and shivered a bit. Lucas pulled the bedspread over her and kissed her cheek before going into the bathroom to remove the condom. He came back to find Riley half asleep. He quickly unplugged the lights and got into bed with her, snuggling up beside her naked body before he fell asleep himself.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Riley woke up a little over an hour later with Lucas wrapped around her and an urgent need to pee. Moving as slowly as she could to not wake up Lucas, she slid out of bed and went to the bathroom, leaving the lights off to not blind herself. As she walked back she could see by a ray of moonlight that her caution was for naught, Lucas was awake and watching her. Riley felt suddenly shy walking naked towards him and hurried back under the covers with her back to him. Lucas crouched over her "are you ok? Are you sore"? She turned back to face him, "yes a little sore, but I really just had to use the bathroom." Lucas smiled down at her and kissed her gently before wrapping his arms around her. Riley could feel his erection pressed against her backside as his fingers brushed her arm. Something about his desire excited her. "Lucas" she asked tentatively, "are you ready for round 2"? Lucas propped himself up on one arm to look down at her. "I don't want to hurt you baby if you are sore already". As he lay back down, Riley turned towards him, biting her lip and running her forefinger down his chest. "What if I'm ready for round 2?" she asked teasingly.

"Well I'm never going to turn that down" Lucas responded before kissing her deeply, exploring her mouth with his tongue. They kissed feverishly for a few minutes before he broke away to reach for another condom from the nightstand. He could see Riley tense a little while she waited and he hurried to reassure her "don't worry baby, I'm going to take care of you". Lucas kissed her mouth again before his lips moved down her neck and collarbone to her breasts, kneading her breasts while he alternated sucking and nibbling at each nipple. Riley could feel herself responding already, her breath shortening, her hips circling and her hands grasping the sheets beneath her. Lucas was curious if he could make her cum just by playing with her breasts, so he continued his assault, sucking and rubbing both breasts until he felt Riley's legs stiffen and back arch, pushing her breast into his mouth. As soon as she began to come Lucas positioned himself and slid inside her. It wasn't easy with her hips moving, but the insertion seemed to drive Riley even higher, and she began to buck back and forth. As she slowly began to catch her breath, Lucas began to stroke in and out, slowly at first, testing her reaction. Riley wrapped her arms around him, kissing his neck and lightly nibbling his ear, then whispered "faster please". The command drove Lucas crazy, he quickened his pace, and within minutes Riley started to cum around him. The sensation was exquisite. Her already tight pussy muscles messaging him while her body bowed and Riley moaned. Lucas would have come right then but he had to pee as well. He started to debate whether he should stop to use the restroom when he heard Riley moan "God Lucas please don't stop". That settled that, he wasn't going to stop fucking her now. His breathing grew faster as he began to push himself into Riley harder and faster, all the way up to his balls. Suddenly he felt Riley begin to come again, and this time the tight messaging grip on his dick left him no choice, as he exploded with her. As their breathing went back to normal and his shuddering subsided, Lucas slowly eased himself out of Riley, kissing her lightly before hurrying to the bathroom. When he returned, Riley was half asleep again. Lucas climbed in behind her, covering her and kissing her lightly. "I love you Riley" he whispered before laying down. "I love you too Lucas" she responded sleepily.

When Lucas and Riley awoke again, it was 8 am and daylight was sneaking through the curtains. Lucas kissed her nose lightly "how are you beautiful?" Riley blushed lightly before responding "honestly pretty sore, but good". Lucas smiled, "I have an idea, have you seen the bathroom yet?" Riley looked at him confused "no I guess not, I used it last night but with the lights off, why?" Lucas jumped up and headed to the bathroom, giving Riley a great view of his rear end "wait right there princess, I have a surprise". After relieving himself and turning on the water, Lucas returned and picked Riley up, carrying her into the bathroom, where she found tea lights on the counter, and an oversized tub filling up with lavender bubbles. "Lucas, it's fantastic" she awed as he started to put her in the tub, "but I need to pee first". "Ok" Lucas responded straightening and setting her down, "go ahead". Riley regarded him with a disbelieving look. "Uh-uh" she said, "I know you've seen me naked all night, but this I need some privacy for, I can get in the tub myself". Lucas left the room while Riley used the toilet and got into the tub, feeling the hot water soothing her muscles. "Lucas!" she called out. He peeked around the door. "This is a really big tub if you want to join me?"

Lucas hurried into the tub opposite her, turning the water off as he did. He grasped Riley's left foot and began to message it, followed by her right. "Like the tub?" he asked huskily. Riley opened her eyes and looked mischievously at him, noting his erection poking up over the water. "Yes I do, apparently you do too, but I really am sore" she responded. Lucas leaned back and closed his eyes, then felt Riley's fingers slowly tracing up and down his dick. "Baby that feels so good, but please don't tease me" he mumbled. Suddenly Lucas' eyes snapped open as he felt Riley's lips wrap around his head. Riley had heard of a blowjob but had no idea how to do one, just that it involved sucking. She remembered however how much Lucas liked her stroking him before, so she began to stroke the base of his dick while she took the rest of him in her mouth. Lucas lifted his hips so Riley didn't get her face wet, then moaned in pleasure as she began to move up and down, sucking hard on the top while her hand stroked the bottom of his erection. The combined sensation was overwhelming, and it didn't take long for him to feel his orgasm building. "Riley baby wait I'm going to cum" he said urgently. Riley continued stroking and sucking him, causing Lucas to ejaculate down her throat. Riley stopped and regarded him as he shivered. "Good?" she asked. "Oh god baby that was amazing" he responded, then reached down to pull the plug on the tub. He hurried out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist, then picked a confused Riley up, wrapping her in a towel before carrying her to the bed. "Lucas wait, I really am sore" Riley interjected. Lucas ignored her, attacking her clit with his tongue, then gently nibbling as he sucked. Riley began to moan and her hips began to sway, and Lucas moved down between her thighs to insert his tongue inside her, exploring her folds with his tongue while his thumb rubbed her clit. She exploded onto his face, Lucas tasting her sweetness, and then began to gasp for breath. Lucas wiped his face and then moved up to lie beside her. "Are you ok, that didn't hurt did it, after what you did I just really wanted to." Riley turned to him "it didn't hurt, it felt fantastic". As Riley turned to the clock she bolted up. "Crap Lucas we are supposed to meet everyone at 9 for breakfast". The two rushed around the room to get dressed and gather their things, meeting their friends for breakfast at Maple Street Biscuit Company a little after 9. Their friends quickly took in Lucas and Riley's flushed faces and mussed hair, but played it cool and didn't say anything, although Maya did give Riley a mischievous look and Riley nodded, silently promising to talk later.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

After breakfast Riley and Lucas went to Riley's apartment while everyone else headed to their respective homes. Riley walked in with Lucas' arm around her to find Cory and Topanga waiting for them on the couch. "Hi, you guys" she said awkwardly, "been sitting staring at the door long?" Cory and Topanga exchanged a look, noting everything from Riley's flushed face to Lucas' arm. "No sweetie" Topanga answered, "we went to breakfast and then Auggie went to Ava's, when we got home we just started talking. How was prom?" Riley smiled and blushed a little "prom was fantastic" she responded, exchanging a look with Lucas. Topanga immediately noted the smile and look and had a very good idea just how fantastic prom was but wasn't about to bring it up in front of Cory. Lucas began to become uncomfortable with both parents staring at him and interjected "well, I should be going back to my house". Riley followed him to the door and kissed him, then headed to her room before Cory could drill her on what exactly they did all night.

As soon as Riley entered her room, she found Maya outside the window waving and quickly let her in. "So your dad kicked out cowboy already, huh" Maya noted. "No, he didn't, Lucas just headed home to see his folks and drop off his stuff like I thought you were going to" Riley retorted. Maya began to laugh, "yeah, like I was going to wait any longer for details, spill". Riley rolled her eyes and joined Maya in the window seat. "It was perfect Maya, he had candles and rose petals set up, everything was perfect" she gushed. Maya nodded impressed, "nice going cowboy. So how exactly perfect was last night?" Riley scowled at her "Maya! I'm not going into details!" "Ok, ok" Maya responded, but was it at least perfect enough that you…" at Riley's blush and nod Maya continued, "you have to at least tell me how many times he got you there, you don't even have to tell me, just raise your fingers." Riley sat back for a minute thinking before responding, "not that its any of your business, but I actually don't remember, I do know it was several". As Maya began laughing, Riley continued seriously "I love him Maya, and it really was perfect. She began to look awkward before continuing, "it is always going to hurt afterwards though?" Maya took her hand reassuringly "no peaches, after the first couple of times that goes away, I promise". Riley sighed relieved and then began to question Maya "wait, why is all the gossip about me, what did you and Andrew do last night, get your own hotel room?" Maya shrugged, "we thought about it, but realized our senior prom is only going to happen once, so we wanted to experience all of it. We went out to the after party with Farkle, Smackle, Zay, and Jasmine. You missed a hell of a party honestly; we had a blast." The girls talked about the after party for a while, then Maya headed home to get a nap.

Riley stayed in her room the rest of the day to evade questions from her parents and text back and forth with Lucas, the rest of their friends were knocked out after being up all night. After dinner, Topanga slipped into her room and shut the door, looking extremely serious. "Riley, are you ok"? she asked. Riley looked at her confused, "yeah mom I'm fine, why?" Topanga took a deep breath, "its your life, and none of my business, but just tell me, were you careful?" Riley, extremely embarrassed, nodded. "Ok then" Topanga said heading out the door, "good night sweetie". Riley stared at the door for a bit, wondering how her mother knew and if her father did as well, then dismissed that as improbable. If Cory knew she was no longer a virgin, she would know it.

The next two weeks flew by, first with finals then with senior activities and preparing for graduation. Her parents had planned a huge party on the roof, all of her family, Maya and her family, plus any friends that weren't tied up with their own graduation parties. Topanga insisted on Riley's input and help, so Riley spent most of her free time picking out food and setting up decorations. She didn't even really see her friends except at school, and missed the alone time with all of them, especially Lucas. He had seemed a bit off since prom, his eyes still lit up when he saw her, but he also seemed really distracted and nervous as graduation got closer. When asked, he always assured her he was fine, but Riley was still concerned enough to ask Maya's advice. "Don't worry so much, he adores you" Maya reassured her, "everyone is just really busy with the end of school, after graduation we will all have more time to spend together." Riley let herself be reassured and continued with her preparations.

**Ok everyone, I know this was a filler chapter, but next chapter will be the end of the story. Thank you to everyone for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Saturday, June 4th was a perfect day for graduation, warm but not sticky and no chance of rain. Riley, Cory, Topanga, and Auggie were up early to finish all the last-minute details for the party, thankful that it would still be on the roof. After lunch everyone got dressed and headed to the graduation, which started at 3 but the graduates had to be there an hour early. Since they had a limited number of tickets, Grandma Amy and Grandpa Alan were meeting them at the graduation itself, while everyone else was meeting afterwards at the party. As Riley headed into the auditorium, she spotted Lucas and hurried to catch up to him. "Happy graduation Lucas" she beamed as she kissed him and then linked her arm through his "you are still coming to the party right?" "Wouldn't miss it" he responded looking down at her lovingly. "I can't wait to hear Farkle and Isadora's speeches" Riley continued. Farkle and Isadora were co-valedictorians. There was a rumor their GPAs were actually .00001 difference, but no one was going to admit it. Suddenly Riley laughed "did you know my mom was supposed to give the speech at her graduation but decided to have Shawn speak instead. It was supposedly a good speech, but neither of my parents can tell you because my mom proposed during it." "No, you didn't" Lucas answered, understanding now why Topanga had insisted on no proposals at the graduation.

Lucas took Riley to her seat and then went to find his own, since they were in alphabetical order none of the friends sat next to each other. The graduation went off without a hitch, Farkle and Isadora's speeches went well, and Cory slipped out of the teacher's section to give Riley her diploma personally instead of having the principal do it and received her hug in return. Once the ceremony was completed, everyone headed home to meet with family, Riley's party wouldn't be starting until 7 but she knew the rest of her family would start to arrive before that. Maya arrived before most of her family though, she didn't really have any family in the area, so Topanga and Cory had invited them to make it a joint party, even adding both girls' names on the cake. "Congratulations Maya" Topanga gushed when she opened the door and hugged Maya, "where is everyone else?" "Thanks Mrs. Matthews" Maya responded, "they stopped at the corner market for diapers, Shawn forgot them at home, they'll be here in a minute". When Katie, Shawn, and Maya's new little brother arrived, everyone stopped preparations to fuss over the baby, especially Alan, who never missed a chance to hold Shawn's son.

The party had just started when Josh arrived with his girlfriend Andrea, a beautiful slim brunette. The first person they bumped into was Maya, with Andrea tensing just a bit when they saw her, remembering how they met. Josh however gave her a big hug before saying "congratulations Maya, you remember Andrea?" Maya responded by giving a surprised Andrea a quick hug and asking warmly "how are you Andrea, how is school?" Andrea seemed a little shocked but smiled as she answered, "it's good, we've been studying a lot, the LSATs are coming up". "Yeah we live at the library" Josh interjected as he put his arm around his girlfriend, "but I had my highest GPA ever this semester, so I guess that's a good thing." Just then Andrew came up with a cup of punch for Maya. Josh shook his hand enthusiastically, "Andrew my man, still keeping this one in line?" he asked with a nod toward Maya. "Keep Maya in line, never" Andrew responded, putting his arm around her and giving her a gentle kiss.

Meanwhile, Riley was busy snacking and greeting her family and friends as they arrived. Both sets of grandparents were there, along with her aunt Morgan and her family and her uncle Eric. Her friends and classmates had started to wander in as well as their parties had wound down. Every time someone new arrived, she looked up anxiously, hoping it was Lucas. "Mom where is he" she asked around 8:30, "everyone else is here, he promised he was coming". "Riley relax" Topanga answered, "he had family coming in all the way from Texas, he probably is just spending some time with them". Cory had just turned on the white Christmas lights they had strung around the roof at 9 when Lucas arrived. Riley for once had her back turned, talking to Maya and her grandparents when she felt a hand on her back and quickly spun around. "Riley baby you look wonderful" Lucas gushed. She quickly enveloped him in a bear hug, noticing that he kept one hand behind his back. "So do you Lucas" she responded, taking in his suit, "is that a present for me behind your back?" "Yes, it is" Lucas answered clearing his throat before handing her a white rose "one perfect rose for the perfect woman, the woman I want to marry." Riley took the rose for a second before realizing what he said. "Wait, what?" she exclaimed. Then, in front of everyone, Lucas took her hand and knelt on one knee, removing a ring box from his pocket and opening it to show a beautifully unique diamond solitaire, with heart diamond accents and a band made of intertwined rose and white gold. "I said the woman I want to marry" he spoke hesitantly though he knew this was right, everyone staring made him a little nervous, "Riley Elizabeth Matthews, I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone, will you marry me?" Riley started to cry and bit her lip while nodding yes quickly. As everyone awed Lucas slipped the ring on her finger and stood up to kiss her, while Topanga and Cory held each other and watched their daughter, realizing that while she was young, they were very much in love and would make a fantastic marriage.

**I want to thank everyone who read this story, and especially for the encouragement and questions. I have never attempted to publish a story before and was blown away by the response. I do have in mind a prequel about Maya, more serious, less romance. It won't be Joshaya (although I do promise at least a couple of interactions). If anyone is interested in that story, PM me, thank you!**


End file.
